Spuren im Schnee
by nebelhorn
Summary: Die Baumkronen schwankten im Wind, der frisch aufgewirbelte Schnee verwischte seine Fußspuren und irgendwann wusste ich nicht mehr, ob er wirklich vor mir gelaufen war oder ob ich völlig alleine auf dieser Waldlichtung gelandet war. Ich zitterte.


**Spuren im Schnee**

„Wer in Fußstapfen anderer tritt, hinterlässt keine eigenen Spuren."

* * *

Mein Vater war noch nie ein Mensch, der zweifelte. Und er hatte, solange ich mich zurück erinnern kann, auf jede Frage ein ja oder nein- und zwar sofort. Und er war von Anfang an ein Anführer- vielleicht nicht der Größte, aber auf den Weg dahin. Er ging voraus, ich folgte.

Wie auch jetzt.

Ich konnte kaum mehr meine Beine heben, die Muskeln streikten, ich fror und ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Ich wusste weder wie lange wir unterwegs waren, noch wohin wir überhaupt liefen.

_Manchmal denke ich noch an das Schloss zurück. Ich erinnere mich an die vielen kleinen und großen Tü__rme, an die beweglichen Treppen, an die singenden Rüstungen und an ihre Gesichter. _

_Lange ist es her. Sehr lange. _

_Hogwards steht nicht mehr, die Türme sind eingerissen worden, die Treppen eingestürzt, die Rüstungen eingeschmolzen und die Gesichter… sie sind nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung._

_Aber alles, was ich dort lernte, habe ich nicht umsonst gelernt. Und alles, was ich versäumte zu lernen, wird mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen._

_Und manchmal denke ich, Hogwards war mein Zuhause. _

Die Schneeflocken fielen und fielen, wirbelten im Wind, verfingen sich in meinem Haar und schmolzen auf meiner Haut.

Es war dunkel geworden und ich musste mich anstrengen, den Rücken meines Vaters nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren- sonst würde ich wohl in diesem Wald erfrieren.

Ich zitterte.

_Das Böse siegt, wenn die Guten tatenlos zusehen. So heißt es doch, nicht wahr? Nun, ich glaube nicht daran. Nicht nachdem, was geschehen ist. Nicht nach Voldemord. Nicht nach all den verblassten Gesichtern._

Er blieb ein paar Schritte vor mir stehen. Eine dunkle, große Gestalt. Nur sein weißes Haar schimmerte wie ein Vorhang aus Schneeflocken.

Ich stoppte auch, froh über eine Atempause, aber voller Angst davor, was kommen würde.

_Menschen sind grausam. Gefühllos. Bedeutungslos. Grau__-trübe Figuren, gespiegelt auf der dunklen Seeoberfläche._

_Sie sehnen sich nach allem und nichts, sie kämpfen und fliehen und sie sind alles so gleich, in ihrer ach so gepriesenen Einzigartigkeit._

„Du bleibst hier.", sagte er, ohne auch nur den Kopf nach seinem Sohn zu drehen. Dann hörte ich, wie er sich mit schnellen Schritten entfernte.

Zwei Momente und ich sah nur noch im Wind tänzelnde Schneeflocken.

_Und __auch die Magie ist keine Rettung. Sie ist so… unbedeutend! So völlig nutzlos! Ich kann mit einem Zauberstab eine Armee zu Grunde richten, aber ich kann nicht einmal eine gewöhnliche Schneekugel wieder heil machen- ganz zu schweigen von einem Menschenleben._

Ich stand da und wartete. Und wartete. Und… wartete.

Die Baumkronen schwankten im Wind, der frisch aufgewirbelte Schnee verwischte seine Fußspuren und irgendwann wusste ich nicht mehr, ob er wirklich vor mir gelaufen war oder ob ich völlig alleine auf dieser Waldlichtung gelandet war.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht", überlegte ich mir, „wäre es am besten zu erfrieren."

_Ich bin kein guter Mensch. War ich nie. Werde ich wohl nie sein._

_Aber auch ich, sogar ich, wünsche mir eine warme, lichtdurchflutete Welt in der die Menschen glücklich sind._

_Und doch schaffe ich Kälte. Und doch, mein Zauberstab kann die Sonne nur verdunkeln, nie erhellen._

_Niemals erwärmen. _

Die Todesser würden kommen. Bald. Aus der Richtung, in die mein Vater verschwunden war. Aus der Welt hinter der weißen Schneewand.

Und dann… dann wäre ich endgültig einer von ihnen. Oder ich wäre tot. Jetzt, nach 2Jahren Dienst. Nach 2Jahren Krieg. Nach einem einzigen dummen Fehler.

Und ich schwor mir, dass wenn ich die Initiation überlebte, ich niemals noch mal Voldemord oder meinem Vater widersprechen würde. Ich würde ein guter Schatten werden. Ich würde immer hinterher laufen. In ihre Fußspuren treten.

_Und doch. Und doch, der Mensch kennt sich nicht. Ich kenne den Menschen nicht. Ich kenne mich selber nicht._

_Dunkelheit, Zerstörung, Kälte, eine Berührung- von einem Augenblick auf den anderen wird man vom Sklaven zum Spartacus. _

Ich hörte sie, bevor ich sie sah. Ein Dutzend vermummter Gesichter und ein wimmerndes Mädchen.

Irgendjemand stieß sie mir vor die Füße, sie stolperte, ihre Hand schnellte automatisch hervor und berührte im Fallen meine.

_Wieso ist der Mensch, was er ist? Wieso können wir nicht in Frieden leben- obwohl es doch alle wollen? Wieso misshandeln wir, schlagen wir, missbrauchen wir__, verraten wir? Wieso versuchen wir alles zu zerstören, was wir lieben? Lieben sollten._

Sie lag im Schnee- ihre Haare voller Flocken, ihr heller Umhang getränkt mit Blut. Wie ein gefallener Schneeengel.

Ich stand da und schaute auf sie herab. Granger. Schlammblut. Unmensch.

_Aber vielleicht ist es besser, ein Unmensch zu sein, wenn die Menschen __die eigentlichen Unmenschen sind. Wenn der Zauberer nur Unheil anrichtet, ist es da nicht besser, ein Muggel zu sein?_

Und sie sah mich an. Nicht flehentlich. Nicht hoffend. Nicht… hasserfüllt.

„Töte sie!", ein Ruf aus der Ferne. Eine Stimme aus der Kindheit. Mein Vater, nicht zweifelnd.

Niemals zweifelnd.

Ich zittere wie ein Espenblatt- vor Kälte und Angst.

Aber ich erinnere mich an ihre Hand. Ich erinnere mich an Hogwards. Ich erinnere mich an ihr Gesicht.

_Die Kindheit ist etwas Heiliges. Wir leben sie nur einmal. Wir leben sie so, als würde sie ewig dauern. Wir leben!_

Der Zauberstab in meiner Hand sprüht Funken. Meine Finger umklammern ihn, als wäre er ein Rettungsring im Meer aus Schnee.

Sie ist älter als ich, ein paar Monate. Sie ist erwachsener als ich, ein paar Jahre. Aber verdammt noch mal, wieso sieht sie so unschuldig aus?!

Sie ist wie ein Einhorn! Das Schlammblut ist der Innbegriff der Reinheit! Der Rest Güte auf dieser Welt!

_Freundschaft wird überschätzt. Feindschaft auch. Zwei Menschen in anderer Situation werde__n für einander auch andere Gefühle empfinden. Liebe ist vergänglich. Hass auch._

Und ich kann sie nicht töten, will es auch gar nicht. Ich will meinem Vater nicht folgen. Ich will nicht auf Voldemord hören.

Und der Fehler, der dumme Fehler, den ich vor einer Woche begangen habe, war, dass ich ihre Eltern hatte laufen lassen.

Wieso? Weil ihr Vater sich im Kampf vor sie gestellt hatte. Weil ein hilfloser Muggel seine magische Tochter gegen einen Todesesser mit dem Leben schütze.

Wie wenn er sie liebte.

_Und auch wenn das Leben keinen Sinn __hat, auch wenn wir nie das kriegen, was wir wollen, auch dann wünsche ich ihr nicht den Tod._

Mein Vater drängt mich, „Mach schon!", ruft er herrisch. Voldemords Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt. Rote Rubine brennen sich in meinen Verstand.

Ich suche nach der Antwort in ihrem Gesicht.

Ich will Wut sehen, Hass, Angst. Das Niederste des Niederen, Hässlichkeit und Unwillen.

Ich finde es nicht, finde wieder einmal nicht das, was ich suche.

Mein Blick huscht zu Lucius. Lucius, dem Luzifer. Lucius, dem Lichtbringer. Aber alles was ich sehe, ist Kälte.

Seine Spuren im Schnee sind verwischt.

_Die lebensverände__rnden Entscheidungen sind die leichtesten- du hast da nämlich gar keine Wahl. Du tust das einzige, was dich dein Körper tun lässt: Du ergreifst ihre kalte Hand und rennst. Rennst und rennst und rennst._

_Und ja, __den Unmenschen gelingt die Flucht._

* * *

Wie hat euch die FF gefallen?

Meine Intention bestand größtenteils darin, die Beziehung zwischen Draco und seinem Vater darzustellen und daraus eine Situation abzuleiten, in der Draco ausbricht. Hermine und ihr Vater sind nur Mittel zum Zweck- deswegen auch keine Liebesgeschichte.

Btw,, für die, die nie Latein hatte: Spartacus war ein römischer Sklave und Gladiator, der einen riesigen Sklavenaufstand anzettelte.


End file.
